


Coffeeshop

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoffeshopAU: Barista Eggsy and customer Harry or Merlin (I really like coffee shop AUs for some reason...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffeeshop

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, the title sucks, so sue me. 
> 
> I'd already written customer Harry and Barista Eggsy, so I figured it was Merlin's turn this time. ;)

“Your blood has to be at least 50% caffeine by now,” Roxy comments dryly as Merlin slips into his jacket. 

Merlin just shrugs his shoulders to settle into a bit better and raises his eyebrows. “Then I’m about to go make it 51. I need coffee. Are you coming with me or not?” 

Roxy chews on her bottom lip a bit before sighing and shaking her head. “Not. I’ve got paperwork to catch up on.” 

“I’ll bring you something back then,” he promises and with that, he’s out of the door. There’s a new coffee shop over on the corner of Smith Street that he’s been meaning to try out because they supposedly have some damn good espresso and Lord knows Merlin needs it. He’s up all hours of the night reviewing mission feeds and guiding agents through maze-like warehouses (time zones are a bitch) and he’s still got to drag himself through the rest of the day. 

The little bell that jangles as he walks through the door is a strike against them as is the line curling through the small shop. With a weary sigh, Merlin joins the queue, shoving his hands in his pocket and trying not to mutter angrily under his breath. One by one customers get their orders filled and Merlin inches forward until everything grinds to a halt, just as he gets to the counter. 

The barista is, for some reason, hanging up her apron and… leaving? Merlin glances behind him; there’s still several people waiting and more coming through the door. “Excuse me, miss, what’s going on?” he asks. 

She turns and gives him a shrug, glancing down at her watch. “Sorry, mate, my shift’s over. Next guy should be here soon.” With a look of apology she hustles out the back door before he can say anything more. 

There’s a collective groan from everyone in the queue and Merlin drops his face into his hands. So far, this place is definitely a wash. A sudden commotion has him looking up to see what’s going on. 

A young, blonde man is pushing his way through the crowd, desperately trying to work his way back to the counter while tying an apron behind his back. “Sorry, sorry, shit, didn’t mean to step on ya there, bruv.” He pushes past Merlin and does an impressive leap over the counter, landing on the other side at the cash register. He bends down out of sight for a second and pops back into view with a green cap on his head. “Whew. What can I get you, sir?” he breathes out, finally looking up at Merlin. 

“An espresso,” Merlin orders, not giving the boy a chance to catch his breath. If he’s going to be late, he’s going to pay for it. Besides, he might or might not look good with a flushed face. Tearing away from that line of thinking, Merlin chooses instead to settle for folding his arms over his chest and huffing out a sigh as the barista turns away. 

The boy might have been late getting to his job but he certainly isn’t slow when it comes to filling orders. Merlin’s espresso is ready exactly thirteen seconds faster than any other espresso he’s ever had (because that’s the kind of thing Merlin just knows) which means the shop now has two major points in its favor. 

“Here you are,” the barista says, handing it over to him with a friendly smile. “Sorry for the wait. You don’t have to tip me or anythin’.” 

Merlin stares at him for a second before he nods slowly and accepts his coffee, handing over the exact change. “And your name is?” 

The boy bites his lip for a bit, clearly expecting a ‘can I see your manager’ follow-up. “Uh… Eggsy.” 

Merlin takes a sip of the espresso, closing his eyes to savor the taste before opening them again and focusing his gaze back on the nervous barista. “It’s good. Thank you… Eggsy.” 

The anxiety melts off Eggsy’s face and his smile returns, brighter than ever. “No problem, bruv.” He gives him a small wink before turning to the next customer. 

Merlin moves off, heading back to Kingsman Headquarters. He pauses before digging into his pocket and pulling out a few crumpled notes, dropping them into the tip jar. 

The little bell jingles again on his way out.


End file.
